


Veszélyes vagy, ahogy én is

by SylvesterLazarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst, BAMF Ginny Weasley, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Family Drama, Hostage Situations, Hungarian, Maffia, Rivalry, magyar, mentions of past murder attempts
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvesterLazarus/pseuds/SylvesterLazarus
Summary: Ginny Weasley, az újonnan uralkodó maffiózó család legfiatalabb tagja magánakcióra szánja el magát, hogy egyszer s mindenkorra leszámoljon a személyes legnagyobb ellenségével, a Malfoy család legfiatalabb tagjával, Draco Malfoy-al. Búcsúzóul azonban tartogat neki még egy meglepetést.Mugli alternatív univerzum. A Weasley és a Malfoy két maffiózó család.





	Veszélyes vagy, ahogy én is

**Author's Note:**

> A cím egy utalás a Two Steps From Hell – Dangerous c. dalára, ahogy a szöveg egy részlete is megjelenik a történetben.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rReRQvBfYyY
> 
> Illusztrációnak itt egy Ginny festmény, amit nemrég csináltam. NEM kapcsolódik a történethez.

A gondolat, hogy most fogja utoljára látni őt, csak akkor hasított belé, mikor meglátta a távolban a közeledő alakját. Egy forró, nyári napot megelőző hajnalban, a város szélét érintő autópályától kőhajításnyira várt egy szántóföldet és az erdőt elválasztó kitaposott úton. Nem a szép ruháit viselte, helyettük kopott farmert és egy régi, fekete pólót vett fel. A vörös haja kibontva, de szépen fésülve lógott a háta közepéig.

Szemei fáradtan meredtek a közeledő ellenségére az átvirrasztott éjszaka után. Átfutott az agyán a gondolat, hogy vajon csak ő nem aludt-e egész éjjel. Még a fülében csengtek a testvére korábbi szavai, amiket a percekkel korábbi telefonbeszélgetésük során intézett hozzá. A készülék akkor rezzent meg a zsebében, mikor éppen leparkolt az autójával a fák mellet, mégpedig úgy, hogy sem a földútról, sem pedig az autópályáról ne lehessen azt látni.

– Ginny, gond van. – suttogott a telefonba a távoli hang.

– Micsoda? Ron, ne szórakozz velem!

– Feltartanak, de most ezzel ne törődj. Nálad van, ugye?

– Hogyne lenne. De te hol vagy már?

– Majd elmondom, de nem fogok odaérni. Sietek ahogy tudok, de nem ígérek semmit.

– Jól van, megoldom. Bízz bennem! Nem vagyok már kislány.

– Ha elbasszuk, biztosan megölnek, ugye tudod?

– Nem fogjuk. Ura vagyok a helyzetnek.

– Szeretlek tesó!

– Én is szeretlek. – hadarta, majd azonnal kinyomta a hívást.

A "szeretlek" volt a jelszavuk, amit gyerekkoruk óta használtak. Mindig így köszöntek el egymástól a telefonban, és ez azt jelentette, hogy nincs semmi gond. Ha egyikük nem tette hozzá, vagy máshogy köszönt el, akkor a másik azonnal tudta, hogy valami nincs rendben. Hónapokkal ezelőtt végül bekövetkezett a pillanat, hogy Ginny-nek használnia kellett a trükköt. A történet röviden annyi, hogy így lett túszból túszejtő, és ez indította el a végzetes láncreakciót, aminek a legvégén a Weasley család vette át az irányítást a város felett. Ginny akkor találkozott utoljára személyesen Draco Malfoy-al.

A közeledő alak már messziről is borzalmasan nézett ki. Persze még így is elég jó képű volt, hogy bárkit levegyen a lábáról, de saját magához képest igencsak rossz bőrben jelent meg. Szőke haja csapzottan állt a fején, ingje gyűrött és tépett, arcán vágások és véraláfutások díszelegtek. Az aktatáska a kezében úgy lógott, mintha hatalmas terhet rejtene, holott Ginny tudta, hogy a saját kezében levő táska volt a kettő közül a nehezebb. _Minden bizonnyal a megaláztatás súlyát cipeli. Az lehet az egyetlen magyarázat, persze csak a bomba mellett, de ő ahhoz nem elég bátor._

– Weasley! – szólt megvető és undorral teli hangon, ahogy odaért hozzá.

– Malfoy! – válaszolt a nő lenéző, de játékosan büszke hangnemmel. – Túszejtőnek jobban néztél ki.

Draco szabad keze ökölbe szorult, de tudta, hogy mit kockáztatna egy visszaszólással.

– Meghoztam a szemeted Weasley!

Azzal odadobta a táskát a nő lába elé, aki ugyanígy tett a sajátjával, ami persze nem egy egyszerű aktatáska volt, hanem egy cicomás, női kézitáska. Hogy miért választott pont egy ilyet, még maga sem tudta igazán, de a legjobb tippje az lett volna, hogy ezzel is szekálja a szépfiút. Mindketten felvették a másikét, majd óvatosan belenéztek. Ginny tudta, hogy a pontos összeget számolta bele, és a megfelelő hamis papírokat tette melléjük, azonban a fizetségében meg kellett bizonyosodnia. Kissé csalódott is volt, mikor meglátta a táskában rejlő iratokat, amik pontosan azok voltak, amiknek lenniük kellett, és nem egy trükk részei. Minden a terv szerint haladt.

– Tudsz te becsületes is lenni. – szólalt meg nem kis gúnnyal Ginny, amit Draco csak egy hasonlóan tiszteletteljes félmosollyal jutalmazott. – Talán ha más módon találkozunk, akkor nem kellett volna ellenségekként végeznünk.

Draco egy mély levegőt vett, majd láthatóan megkönnyebbülten hozzátette:

– Többé már nem vagyunk ellenségek. Ennyi volt. Befejeztem veled is, és az egész rohadt, kibaszott bandával. – fakadt ki Draco.

– Ha jól gondolom, akkor még ma este elhúzol, és soha többé nem látjuk egymást.

– Nem. Most azonnal húzok el. A soha viszont nem látásra!

– Azért nem kell mindjárt flegmázni, hé! Magadnak kerested mindig is a bajt.

– Mit mondjak még? Talán kérjek bocsánatot azét, hogy párszor az életedre törtem? Abban a témában a legkevesebb, hogy kvittek vagyunk.

– Csak mert párszor én is keresztbe tettem neked azokért cserébe, még nem jelenti, hogy egyenlítettem. Sőt, ha jól meggondolod, még neked kéne hálásnak lenned. Gondolj például az esetre a ruszkival!

Draco-t elöntötte a méreg, majd eltorzult arccal kezdett üvölteni:

– Ne emlegesd nekem a ruszkit! Az nem rajtad múlt.

– Még hogy nem rajtam? Ki volt az kettőnk közül, aki hozzávágott egy gránátot ahhoz a pöcshöz?

– De csak azután, hogy én beépítettem egy embert mellé, aki kész lett volna kinyírni az alkalmas pillanatban. Megoldottam volna egyedül is.

– Szegény Kis Malfoy, nem szorul a Weasley lány segítségére. – imitálta Ginny Draco sírását, és színpadiasan törölgette a szemeit. – Kis Malfoy a nap hőse mindig, még akkor is ha egy Weasley-vel szövetkezik.

– Mi az, hogy szövetkezik? Te követted az én utasításaimat, hogy megments a családodat. Nélkülem már csak egy rakás lennétek a hullaházban.

– Ha lesz öt szabad percem, akkor majd hálás leszek érte. – gúnyolódott Ginny. – Legalább elismerhetnéd, hogy akkor egyszer a segítségemre szorultál, hogy együtt leszámoljunk egy közös ellenséggel.

– Leszámolni, addig stimmel, de nem úgy, hogy szétrobbantjuk az egész bandát, te elmebeteg! Még egy-két ilyen húzás és véletlenül kinyírod saját magadat is.

– Nocsak, most mégis törődsz velem? És mi van a verőlegényeiddel? Ha ráküldesz valakire négy kigyúrt állatot, akkor legalább bizonyosodj meg róla, hogy az illető nem fogja legyűrni mindet egymaga. Egyenesen nekem volt megalázó, hogy milyen könnyű volt elbánnom velük.

– Nem jut eszedbe valami, amivel rászolgáltál volna arra a verésre? Nem is tudom, mondjuk a bérgyilkos borbély? – azzal a nyakán levő régi forradásra mutatott.

– Jól áll neked, te nyomi! Legalább azt hiszik rólad, hogy valaha voltál már nyílt összetűzésben.

Ginny diadalmasan mosolygott. Egyenesen büszke volt az egykori töréstől kissé görbe orrára, amitől kivételesen keménynek tűnt, a lőtt sebre az oldalán, amit épphogy túlélt – és amit nem mellesleg egy Malfoy bérenc fegyvere okozott –, valamint a két kiütött fogára, amiket egy kocsmai leszámolás alkalmával veszített el. Vele ellentétben Draco-nak nem voltak más sérülései az egyetlen vágáson kívül.

– A nagylány szeret veszélyesen játszani. – szólalt fel Draco. – Játssz csak nyugodtan tovább, de nélkülem. Megtettem az egyezség rám eső részét, és most elmegyek. Mindketten követtünk el hibákat, de te nyertél, és én elfogadtam. Ennyi volt, szóval most eljött a könnyes búcsú ideje. A legjobbakat, és próbálj nem meghalni, mert irigyelném az örömet mástól, ha nem én ölhetnélek meg.

Draco hanyagul intett, majd sarkon fordult és elindult egyenesen arra ahonnét jött, a kezében a női táskával. Ginny már régóta várta és tervezte ezt a pillanatot, és most úgy tűnt, hogy a körülmények a lehető legalkalmasabbak a tervéhez. Nem hagyott sok időt a fiatal Malfoy-nak, hogy messzire jusson. Ez volt az egyetlen esélye, és nem tétovázhatott, ha azt akarta, hogy jól végződjön a nap.

Ron! Csak késs még sokat! Nem akarom, hogy megzavarj! – gondolta magában, majd előrántotta a nadrágja hátuljába dugott fegyvert.

– Állj meg! Ne menj el! – kiáltott utána.

A szakadt alak erőtlenül fordult meg, és meglátta az egykori ellenségét egy pisztollyal a kezében. A fegyver egészen apró volt, de jól tudta, hogy egy pontos lövés akkor is halálos lenne belőle, Ginny pedig kivételes céllövő.

– Mit akarsz még tőlem, te kurva? – kiáltott rá gyűlölettől fűtve.

– Nem engedlek el egy ideillő búcsú nélkül, Malfoy!

– Hát legyen! – kiáltott, majd a földre dobta a táskát. – Vedd vissza a pénzt és nyírj ki a faszba! Ha nem te teszed meg, akkor majd más fog.

Könnycseppek gördültek le az arcán. A győzedelmes mosoly azonban elmaradt a nő részéről. Draco csak akkor vette észre, hogy nem fogta rá a fegyvert, hanem továbbra is maga mellett lógatja.

...

Hónapokkal azelőtt, mikor ő és a társai elrabolták a legfiatalabb Weasley családtagot, lejátszódott egy jelenet, amit a jelek szerint egyikük sem felejtett el. Ginny egy székhez bilincselve ült a Malfoy ház alagsorában, és kivételes bátorságot mutatva gúnyosan visszaszólt Draco egyik társának, aki korábban becsmérlő szavakat intézett felé. A fiatal férfi paprikavörös lett, majd előrántotta a fegyverét, amit aztán nem csak rászegezett a tehetetlen áldozatra, hanem a csövét olyan erővel koppintotta a homlokához, hogy szerencsétlen esetben már attól is elsülhetett volna.

– Nem vagy olyan helyzetben te kis ribanc, hogy így beszélj velem, mert...

– Elég! – üvöltött rá Draco, aki látta az egész jelenetet. – Add ide a pisztolyt!

A rémült testőr átadta neki remegő kézzel, mire az nemes egyszerűséggel képen törölte, méghozzá olyan erővel, hogy az helyben összeesett. Szünetet sem hagyva neki, kegyetlenül oldalba rúgta, majd mikor próbált feltápászkodni, az arcába taposott, amitől az beesett a sarokba.

– Mit képzelsz magadról, te szar? – szólt dühösen Draco, majd higgadtan folytatta. – Ha ismernéd apámat, ha megbízna benned, akkor valószínűleg neked is elmondta volna azt a dolgot, amit nekem. Tudod, mit szokott mondani? Hát azt, hogy csak olyan dologra emelj fegyvert, amit hajlandó vagy elpusztítani.

Ginny döbbenten hallgatta Draco szavait. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy pont ő fog kiállni mellette. Még hálás is lett volna, ha nem éppen ő maga húzza a fejére a zsákot és vonszolja be a furgonba.

– Ha még egyszer meglátom – folytatta Draco –, hogy fenyegetsz egy túszt, vagy fegyvert rántasz valakire, aki nem jelent rád veszélyt, hanem pont azzal okoznál bajt, ha végeznél vele, akkor esküszöm neked a Malfoy család nevére, hogy megöllek! Világos voltam?

Miután a földön fekvő alak vérző orral bólintott, majd lassan felkelt, Draco elővette Ginny telefonját a zsebéből, majd fél térdre ereszkedett a széke mellé, és nyugodtan, de ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon hozzá szólt:

– Nem esik bajod, és senkinek sem a családodból, ha most együtt működsz. Tedd, amit mondok, és minden rendben lesz.

– Te pedig tartsd féken az embereid, hogy nekem se kelljen megölnöm egyiküket sem.

A vérző arcúra pillantott Draco válla fölött, amire az csak lesütötte a szemét, és a ruhája ujjába törölte az orrát. A többiek kórusa viszont halk nevetést hallatott, ami azonnal elhallgatott, mikor Draco feléjük nézett összeszűkült szemekkel. Egy pisszenés sem hallatszott, míg ismét a megbilincselt Ginny-hez szólt.

– Négy nem fogadott hívás. Mind a bátyád volt. – kezdte a telefonját felmutatva. – Fel fogod hívni, és kitalálsz egy alibit ma estére. Holnapig nem tudhatják meg, hogy nálunk vagy, mert még egy-két dolgot el kell intéznem előtte reggelig. Csak semmi trükk, és a szavamat adom, hogy épségben hazajutsz.

– Ha elmondod, hogy mit akarsz a családomtól, akkor meggondolom.

Draco szemei összeszűkültek, majd egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, mintha valami meggondolatlan dolgot akarna cselekedni, de féken tartotta az indulatait.

– Visszakapnak némi váltságdíjért cserébe. Bár, ha pontosabban akarok fogalmazni, visszakapnak, ha visszaadták nekem, ami engem illet. A testvéreid túl messzire mentek, mikor nagyapám hagyatékát is elvették. Ezt nem hagyhatom annyiban. Viszont nem szegem meg a szavam, és nem foglak bántani. Nem vagyok egy áruló Weasley!

Ginny bólintott, majd Draco már tárcsázott is, és a nő füléhez tartotta a telefont.

– Ron! Szia, baj van? Miért hívtál? – szólt a lehető legmeggyőzőbb hangon.

– Baj? – fakadt ki Ron a vonal túlsó végén – Hol a bánatban vagy? Délután négyre vártunk, de nem voltál sehol.

Ginny a telefon órájára pillantva megtudta, hogy éppen este tizenegy múlt.

– Bocsáss meg! Teljesen kiment a fejemből, de majd bepótoljuk.

– Beszélni akartam veled valamiről. Sürgős lenne, csak nem akartalak előre felizgatni vele. Hol vagy most?

Draco a kezével gesztikulálva mutatta neki, hogy folytassa.

– Lovegood-éknál vagyok. – hazudta – Mr. Lovegood és én éppen az újságja a holnapi főcíméről vitatkoztunk. Szerintem túl színpadiasan hangzik. Az a dolog nem várhat holnapig?

– De igen, csak gyere amint tudsz!

– Meglesz. Szia! – szólt Ginny, de az utolsó szavai után rövid szünet következett a túloldalról.

– Nem akartál még mondani valamit? – kérdezte gyanúsan.

– Ami azt illeti, de igen, akartam.

Draco tekintete találkozott a sajátjával, és egy pillanatra úgy tűnt neki, hogy átlátott az álcán.

– Azt akartam mondani – kezdte lassan és rettegve Ginny, miközben már a nyelve hegyén volt az a bizonyos "szeretlek", amit a józan ész akart kimondatni vele. –, hogy azt hiszem, hogy Mr. Lovegood lánya érez valamit irántad.

– Micsoda? Luna érez valamit... irántam?

– Igen. Elég egyértelműen utalt rá az imént. Szerintem lépned kellene.

– Kösz! – szólt, majd egy másodperc sem kellett, hogy megszakadjon a vonal.

Draco ezt követően a falhoz vágta a telefont, ami rögtön száz darabra törött. A legfőbb indítéka erre a gondolat volt, hogy Ginny azért beszélt a testvérének a Hírforgatag főszerkesztőjének lányáról, mert tényleg azt gondolja, hogy többé nem fogják látni egymást. Ugyanis Draco minden szava igaz volt, amit mondott korábban. Nem csak a levegőbe beszélt, mikor megígérte neki, hogy nem esik bántódása, de ugyan melyik Weasley hinne egy Malfoy-nak? Csak percekkel később eszmélt rá, hogy mekkorát tévedett, mikor három páncélozott limuzin tűnt fel a birtok végéből, amikkel a felmentő sereg egy frontális támadást intézett ellenük.

A járművek egymás mellett haladva letértek az útról, hogy átszeljék a házhoz vezető mintegy fél mérföldnyi mezőt. Az élen haladó, legnagyobb kocsi, ami inkább hasonlított egy terepjáróra, faltörő kos módjára átszakította a magas fémkerítést az elejére szerelt tolólappal, majd a két kísérője egymás után áthaladt a rögtönzött átjárón.

A támadók nem nyitottak tüzet, csak körbeállták a házat, majd Ron Weasley, a leghírhedtebb családtag a kezében egy megafonnal, oldalán az egy-egy gépkarabélyt viselő Fred és George Weasley kíséretében az ajtóhoz sétált. A bejárathoz vezető lépcsősort szegélyező korláton a kígyó mintájú díszítés épp olyan volt, akárcsak a kert közepén levő hatalmas szökőkút mintázata. Az emeleti ablakokból célzó mesterlövészek lézeres irányzékai a mellkasán táncoltak, de ő rendíthetetlenül haladt tovább, hogy megmentse a testvérét. Nem volt azonban olyan vakmerő, hogy egyenesen besétáljon. A hírnevét jó néhány ilyen hihetetlen manőver során harácsolta össze, de most tudta, hogy higgadtnak kell maradnia, mert itt egy családtag élete a tét. Felemelte a megafont, majd egy rövid, de egyértelmű üzenetet harsogott bele:

– Hozd ki a húgomat, és senki nem hal meg ma este!

Óráknak tűnő másodpercek eltelte után az udvaron szerte-szét elhelyezett póznákra erősített hangszórókból megszólalt Draco recsegő hangja:

– Mi a biztosítékotok rá Weasley, hogy nem te leszel az egyetlen áldozat ma? Nem adom ki, és ha nem takarodtok el most azonnal, akkor megkeserülöd. Nem vagyok hajlandó a feltételekről tárgyalni, ameddig fegyveresen közeledtek.

– Én sem vagyok hajlandó tárgyalni semmilyen feltételekről. Ha visszakapom Ginny-t, akkor életben hagylak. Ilyen egyszerű.

– Csakhogy én ezt nem hagyom ennyiben. Ideje véget vetni ennek a harcnak. Adjátok vissza, ami engem illet, és nem esik baja senkinek.

– Igazad van, legalábbis abban, hogy ideje véget vetni a harcunknak. Tudod Malfoy, az a harckocsi az udvarunkon, nem dísznek van. Soha nem gondolkoztál el rajta, hogy vajon miért pont erre a házra mutat a csöve?

– Blöffölsz! Ismerlek! – szólt dühösen a válasz.

– Pontosan huszonhárom fok. Ennyire van megemelve a csöve, és egyenesen erre néz. Azt mondtad, hogy ismersz, de ha így lenne, akkor tudnád, hogy így igaz. Ha itt egy Weasley vérét is kioltod, akkor cafatokra tépi ezt a romhalmazt, amit te háznak nevezel. Nem akartam, hogy idáig fajuljanak a dolgok, de nem hagytál más választást. Nem tudom, hogy mit gondolsz rólam, de nem vagyok az a szörnyeteg, aminek sokan mondanak. Te vagy a szörnyeteg. Én csak vissza akarom őt kapni, de ha nem teszed amit mondok, akkor én rosszabb leszek nálad is.

– Nem vagy olyan helyzetben, hogy ilyenekkel fenyegetőzz. Marad a lány, és ez az utolsó szavam.

– Azért én a helyedben megkérdezném az embereid is. Vajon hányan lennének hajlandóak meghalni érted?

– Nem fogsz tüzet nyitni, ameddig ő itt van. Nem vagy akkora őrült.

Ron hangosan, és eszelősen felnevetett, majd a leghidegebb hangján ismét megszólalt, mint aki már most gyászolja az egész családját, de azért még van benne annyi erő, hogy utoljára leszólja az ellenségét:

– Mondanám, hogy erről győzd meg az embereid, de előbb még saját magaddal kéne elhitetned, hogy nem tenném meg. Öt percet kapsz, aztán véged.

Percekig tartó némaság követte a szavait. A fagyos levegő valósággal a tüdejébe mart, ahogy minden lélegzetvétellel közelebb kerültek a kritikus pillanathoz.

A bejárati ajtó kinyílt, majd előtűnt mögüle Ginny, és egyenesen Ronhoz futott, aki eldobta a megafont, majd a karjaiba zárta a testvérét. Bármilyen bátor volt mindig is, a bátyja szemében akkor is egy kislány maradt, és ő nem is próbált előtte máshogy mutatkozni. Bele sem mert közben gondolni, hogy Malfoy milyen őrjöngés közepette lehet ezekben a pillanatokban.

– Gyönyörűen csináltad. Bátor voltál. – suttogta Ron, ahogy magához ölelte.

Mindannyian beültek egy autóba, majd szó nélkül elindultak a kijárat felé. Azonban még mielőtt Ginny bármit mondhatott volna, a testvére előhúzta a hívás közben lévő telefonját az ingje zsebéből. A hívott fél neve a kijelzőn virított: Tank. Ron befogta a mikrofont, majd a húga szemébe nézett és feltette a kérdést:

– Hozzád ért?

Ginny azonnal ráeszmélt, hogy bár mindaddig azt hitte, hogy Ron tényleg csak blöfföl, most valóban csak egy szavába kerül, hogy az ő igenlő válaszát követően ígéretét szegje, és a földdel tegye egyenlővé a Malfoy házat.

– Nem. Nem csinált semmit. – válaszolt.

Ron, bár végigfutott rajta a megkönnyebbülés, lesütötte a szemét, és Ginny a testvére arcán az őszinte gyűlöleten kívül semmit sem látott. Világos volt, hogy valóban azt fontolgatta, vajon jobb lenne-e kiadnia a tűzparancsot, hogy egyszer s mindenkorra vége legyen az ellenségeinek, még ha ezzel végképp túl messzire is menne.

– Ne csináld Ron! Kérlek, ne!

– Megérdemelné. – szólt hidegen.

– Tudom, de akkor se tedd!

Ron néhány másodpercig gondolkodott, majd beleszólt a telefonba:

– Lefújva.

...

Hónapokkal később, egy meleg, nyári hajnalon most ismét egymással szemben álltak, csak éppen nem Draco volt fölényben. Ginny azonban nem emelte rá a fegyverét, mert emlékezett a szavaira. Emlékezett a tanácsra, miszerint csak arra fogjon fegyvert, amit hajlandó elpusztítani.

A földön heverő táskára nézett, majd halkan megszólalt:

– Nem kell a pénzed. És megölni sem foglak.

– Akkor mit akarsz még? Még jobban megszégyeníteni? Nem volt elég, hogy elvettetek tőlünk mindent?

– Mint mondtam, nem kellett volna ellenségekként végeznünk, de a családjaink nem ezt követelték. Egész életemben arra neveltek, hogy jobb legyek nálad, és én most pontosan azt fogom tenni. Tudom, hogy a szavam nem ér sokat, mert minden Weasley áruló, minden Malfoy szemében.

– Ne tegyél úgy, mintha nem ok nélkül lennétek! – szólalt meg halkan Draco.

– Én úgy gondolom, hogy árulónak lenni mást jelent mindkettőnk számára. – szünetet tartott, hogy erőt gyűjtsön a vallomásához – Ron meg akart volna téged ölni. Ráuszítottam néhány fakabátot, hogy feltartsák. Nekem elég volt, amiben megegyeztünk: A papírok, a hamis személyazonosságért és a pénzért.

– Ez rá vall. – vetette oda Draco. – Biztosan végig ez volt a terve.

– Nem az ő terve volt, hanem az enyém. Őt nem akartam belekeverni, de nem volt más választásom. Ha megtudják, hogy mi veled szövetkeztünk, akkor végünk van. Nem számít, hogy ezek a papírok – azzal meglebbentette a táskát a kezében – bebiztosítják az uralmunkat. Egyenlőre tehát Ron és én megtartjuk őket magunknak. Ezeket az iratokat csak te szerezhetted meg. Ironikus, hogy a Weasley-k után neked is el kellett árulnod a családodat, hogy rájuk tedd a kezed.

– Tudod, hogy miért tettem.

– Ugyanazért, amiért velem akartad zsarolni az én családomat. Azért, hogy biztonságban tudd őket. Most pedig azzal fogsz fizetni, hogy ők is holtan akarnak látni, ugyanúgy mint az összes Weasley. Talán azt gondolod, hogy ez az én személyes bosszúm volt, de majd belátod, hogy nem így van.

– Akkor meg miért? – suttogta Draco, aki csak most vette észre, hogy alig maradt távolság kettejük között.

– Mert meg akartalak menteni téged. Te nem vagy olyan, mint amilyennek mondanak. Most mindent újrakezdhetsz.

– Mindazok után, amit tettem?

– Mindazok után. – ismételte Ginny. – Emlékszem még, mikor gyerekek voltunk. Emlékszem, hogy együtt játszottunk, és fogalmunk sem volt, hogy a családjaink ellenségek. Te is emlékszel arra, ami akkor történt a játszótéren. Te hat éves voltál, én pedig öt. – Draco lehunyta a szemét és bólintott. – Te csókoltál meg először, és azt mondtad, hogy szeretsz.

– Gyerekek voltunk. Nem jelentett semmit.

– Akkor talán nem, de most már látom, hogy te nem vagy rossz ember. Ezért adok neked még egy esélyt.

– Meg sem fordult a fejedben, hogy vajon mire használnám azt az esélyt?

– De. – azzal megfordította a pisztolyt a kezében, és felé nyújtotta. – Erre szükséged lehet. Vedd el!

– Nem valódi! – szólt Draco.

– Dehogynem. – mondta az igaz választ olyan hangnemben és erővel, hogy Draco fejében egy pillanatra sem fordult meg, hogy kételkedjen, majd elvette a fegyvert, és a saját nadrágjába tűzte.

– Bátor vagy. – szólt elismerően.

– Weasley vagyok. – válaszolt büszkén. – Ne a saját autóddal menj, hanem vidd az enyémet! Kölcsönzős autó, szóval csak hagyd ott valahol és máshogy menj tovább! – kezével az autópálya felé bökött – Ha nyugatnak mész, a Weasley-k intéznek el, ha keletnek, akkor a Malfoy-ok. Ha észak felé indulsz, akkor a zsaruk fognak lekapcsolni, ugyanúgy, ha most nem indulsz el azonnal. Én a helyedben kerülővel mennék, mégpedig délnek.

Azzal nekiadott egy kulcsot. Draco megforgatta a kezében, majd indulás előtt még egy utolsót kérdezett:

– Azt mondtad, hogy átgondoltad, hogy mire használnám azt az esélyt. Azt is, hogy nem kellett volna ellenségekként végeznünk.

– Igen, csakhogy te akkor is Malfoy vagy, én pedig Weasley. Hülyeség, de akkor is mindössze egy dolgot akarok kérni.

– Mit szeretnél?

– Ha már eljutsz innen jó messzire, ahol egyikünk családja sem találhat meg, akkor küldj nekem egy képeslapot! Egy olyat, amin lovak vannak, de ne írj rá semmit! Csak, hogy tudjam, hogy jól vagy.

– Úgy lesz. Most pedig ég veled!

Elindult volna, de Ginny kézen fogta és visszafordította.

– Draco! Nem vagyok már kisgyerek. Nem áltatom magam mesékkel, és azt szeretném, hogy te se tedd. Mi ketten soha nem lehetünk együtt. Ugye tudod?

– Tudom. – válaszolta szomorúan. – Csak mondd meg őszintén, hogy mit tennél abban az álomvilágban!

Ginny könnyei eleredtek, de Draco rögtön letörölte őket.

– Ha bármit választhatnák – kezdte elcsuklott hangon Ginny –, akkor most veled mennék, és mi ketten újrakezdenénk valahol együtt, de nem lehet. Mindkettőnket megölnének, ha megtenném.

– És én örömmel magammal vinnélek, de nem tehetlek ki ilyen veszélynek. Helyette csak azt kérem, hogy ne felejts el soha.

– Nem foglak, tudod jól. Bármennyire szeretném is, nem fog menni.

A fiatal nő átkarolta a férfit és megcsókolta. Az egész nem tartott tovább néhány másodpercnél, majd szétváltak, és Draco elindult. Beült a kocsiba és már kész volt elhajtani, de még megállt mellette az úton lehúzott ablakkal, azonban Ginny előbb szólalt meg nála:

– Felesleges azt mondanod, hogy vigyázzak magamra. És nekem sem kell sok szerencsét kívánni, mert egyikünknek sincs rá szüksége.

– Valóban? Miért nincs? – kérdezte.

– Azért, mert veszélyes vagy, ahogy én is.

– De még mennyire. – szólt Draco, majd a gázba taposott, és elsuhant a távolba.

Nagyjából tíz perccel később rohanó léptek zaja hallatszott fel az autópálya felől, majd a gazdájuk kiáltása is felharsant:

– Ginny! Ginny, hol vagy?

Ron Weasley pisztollyal a kezében érkezett rohanva a szántóföldön keresztül. Végül meglátta a testvérét, ahogy némán üldögélt a földön, a hátát egy fának támasztva. Ginny a szájához emelte a cigarettáját, majd nyugodtan, mélyen beleszívott. Úgy festett, mint aki csak kirándulás közben megállt megnézni a napfelkeltét.

– Ginny, mi történt? Ginny? – habogta Ron, mire a húga kifújta a füstöt, majd mosolyogva megszólalt maga is:

– Csakhogy ideértél. Megszereztem mindent. Mondtam, hogy megoldom nélküled is.

– Hol van Malfoy?

– Futni hagytam. – közölte nyugodtan, majd újra beleszívott a szálba.

– Viccelsz velem? Mégis mit gondoltál?

– Adtam neki egy új esélyt. Ő talán végeredményében nem olyan, mint amilyennek ismered.

– Annyi embert kinyírtál már, és most pont őt hagyod életben?

– Talán hibáztam. Majd idővel eldől.

– Veszélyes volt életben hagyni. Ugye tisztában vagy ezzel?

– Nem. Veszélyes lett volna megölni. Inkább találják meg több száz mérföldre innét, mint itt, ahol mi öltük meg.

Ginny felkelt, majd Ron kezébe nyomta az aktatáskát.

– Mind megvan? – kérdezte Ron.

– Mind. Gondolom Malfoy nem is tudta, hogy mennyit segít ezekkel az iratokkal. – a testvéréhez lépett és megragadta a vállait, hogy közelről a szemébe nézzen, majd izgatottan suttogott tovább. – Ezzel a Malfoy családnak leáldozott. Végre béke lesz.

– Egész életemben azért küzdöttem, hogy biztonságban tudjalak, pedig csak annyit kellett volna tennem, hogy hagyom, hogy a kezedbe vegyed a dolgokat.

Ginny büszkén mosolygott vissza rá.

– Veszélyes vagyok. – jelentette ki büszkén.

– Az vagy, bizony. – válaszolt Ron, majd szorosan átölelte.

– Menjünk haza! – suttogta.

– Menjünk!

Egy héttel később Ginny képeslapot kapott. A reggeli kávéja mellett, félig leégett cigarettával ült az asztalnál, és bámulta a képet. A lapon két kézzel rajzolt ló képe díszelgett, ahogy azok a tengerparton bukkannak elő a hullámok közül. Egyikük vörös színű, a másik hófehér. Megfordítva a lapot, látta, hogy az üres hátlappal ellentétben két szó állt rajta: Veszélyes vagy. Ginny különös melegséget érzett magában, ahogy a szavakat olvasta újra és újra.

Végül a szívéhez szorította a lapot, majd suttogva, képzeletében egy messze levő személynek címezve megszólalt:

– Ahogy te is.

fin!

**Author's Note:**

> Remélem tetszett, és nem volt túlságosan elcsépelt. Gondolom, hogy mindenkinek a DiCaprio-féle Rómeó & Júlia lebegett a szeme előtt miközben olvasta.
> 
> Draco és Ginny szerintem elég jól működnének együtt, de semmiképp sem az eredeti történetben. Inkább maradtam egy alternatív univerzumnál.  
A Two Steps From Hell - Dangerous c. dala pedig egy egész jó főcímdaluk lehetne. Konkrétan az ebből származó idézet ( You are Dangerous - So am I ) volt az alapötlet a történethez, a többi pedig csak alakult magától.
> 
> Komment, kudók stb. Köszi!


End file.
